Sweet Revenge
by WOW101
Summary: When Scam did a bet on having Sam fall in love with him, Sam ended up dead, and want's revenge. So what's better being a ghost and having her sweet revenge? WAY BETTER THAN SUMMARY


**Hi guys I'm going to be writing a ONE-SHOT, this is going to be sad because my best friend died today! I really hope you like it.**

**Dedicated to Cresanta's Lark for finishing all her exams, and for my best friend and her death today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies, Totally Spies belongs to Marathon**

It was five years that will always haunt me. I dream of her everyday for two years, but people told me to let go. I never told them how she died, but it marks me. I got out of my bed and got ready for the day. I was a bad guy, she changed me though. She was **gone** forever now. I walked over to my cabinet and took my daily depression pills my doctor described. I walked over to my computer and started writing another chapter for my story. I had to get the chapter done by Friday, so I started writing. I heard my phone ring, and I answered it.

"Tim Scam?" I said.

"Hey Timmy are we still on for tonight?" Nicole said in a sweet and loving voice as always.

"Yes of course were still on why?" I asked a little confused and hurt on why she would say that.

"Well I just wanted to ask so I can make an excuse to talk to you." Nicole said in a shy tone.

"Cute so I'll pick you up at seven?" I asked, as I was getting up to get me some breakfast.

"Well ok I was hoping to see you sooner."

"Ok how about six?" I asked.

"Sure see you soon Timmy." She said, and hung up. _Timmy_ I always hated that nickname. I grabbed some milk, eggs, and pancake mix. I mixed the ingredients together, and put the mixed ingredients on the pan. I flipped the pancake, and waited for it to cook. After it was cooked I grabbed me a glass of orange juice, and sat down.

"Wow Tim I didn't know you could cook?" I jumped and wondered who said that, I saw that nobody was there so I continued to eat.

"Ignoring me." I heard the voice said again, and I looked around again but nobody was there. I took a drink of my orange juice, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and nearly spit out my juice, horror came to my eyes.

"Your suppose to be dead?" I asked, while I heard her chuckle.

"Well you see me I'm not dead." The girl that haunted my past was saying right in front of my face.

"I….. It's impossible, I saw you die." I said, while the girl was glaring at me with those forest green eyes.

"I'm not dead just a little not normal." She said glaring at me more.

"Now I see you don't want to admit your dead?" I asked smirking.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She yelled, and came up to me and slapped me.

"It was five years ago get over it." I said, but she was glaring at me. She turned around, and grabbed my frying pan.

"It took me four years to learn this." She said, and threw my frying pan at me. I blocked it, I must be crazy, it's my head messing with me. She's just my imagination, and none of this is happening.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT?" She asked, and then I saw a smirk on her face.

"Your not real your just my imagination." I said, and I saw her smirk go wider. I saw her come up to me, and slap me hard.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I asked rubbing my cheek.

"What I was just proving it's not your imagination." She said, and walked over to couch.

"So many memories, don't you remember Timmy?" She asked, and I felt my anger rise up.

"DON'T CALL ME TIMMY." I snapped, and walked over to her.

"Awww Timmy getting mad?" She asked, and I felt my blood boil.

"SHUT UP OR I'M GOING TO HURT YOU." I yelled, and walked over to her more.

"You cant hurt me Timmy I'm a ghost remember Timmy?" She asked, and my fist were turning white.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, and walked over to her and tried to hit her, but it went right threw.

"Aww you have a potty mouth Timmy. I think I need to wash it with soap." She said, and I thought she wasn't serious. So I walked on the couch swearing at her, once I saw her vanish. I started clapping because she was gone. After I couple of minutes I saw her pop back up with a bar of soap, my eye's widen.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I snapped, and I saw her walk over to me. I tried to get away but I was handcuffed to the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL HOW DID I GET HANDCUFFED TO THE COUCH?" I asked, with my eye's more widen. I saw her come to me, and I saw her with a glass of water to. As she came to me I started to panic. She then was right in front of me, and tried to open my mouth.

"Timmy you need to get your mouth washed because you have a potty mouth." The demon said, and I gasped when she shoved the bar of soap in my mouth. She washed my mouth clean, and I was seriously ready to kill her. Here's the problem though she's already dead. After she finished she un cuffed me, and I was ready to kill her.

"WHAT THE HE…." I was about to say something, but I saw her face.

"You don't want another mouth wash do you Timmy?" She asked, and still had the bar of soap in her hands.

"Um I mean WHAT THE HEACK." I said, but in my head I was saying other words.

"Good boy." She said, and walked over to my fridge and opened it.

"Good boy what am I your dog?" I asked, but she ignored me still looking in my fridge. I saw her take out my steak I was saving for dinner, and I was glaring at her not to touch my steak.

"Man I wish eating." She said starring at my steak sadly.

"You cant eat food?" I asked relieved that she's not going to eat my steak.

"No I cant eat you dumb man." She snapped starring at me with her eyes piercing threw my body.

"WELL THAT'S GOOD NOW YOU WONT TAKE MY FOOD." I said, that's all I could say right now.

"You make yourself sound like a fat man." She said, and put my steak away.

"I'M NOT A FAT MAN, JUST GOT TO KEEP MY STREATH UP." I snapped, and I saw her go to my mirror.

"Why did you do this to me?" She snapped, while I couldn't look at her right now.

"It wasn't my fault." I said she turned around, and I saw her lift her eyebrow and stare at me.

"Ok it was a lot my fault, but you have to believe me….." I was about to say the last part, but I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Tim where are you!" My best friend Andrew asked.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY I'LL BE RIGHT THERE." I said, and rushed out the door. I got in my car, and drove to the old tree house that I used to go to with my buddies. I climbed up the ladder, and saw him.

"I'm sorry man." I said.

"Whatever did you get my money?" Andrew asked, and I took my wallet out. I gave him one hundred dollars, and I wanted to ask him something.

"Um dude we have a problem." I said, and he looked at me weird.

"It's about Samantha." I said, and his eye's widen then his mouth was open.

"DUDE DID THE COPS FIND OUT ABOUT THAT NIGHT?" Andrew asked in a panicked tone, and was waving his hands all over.

"No no they didn't, she's out to haunt us though." I said, and I saw that he wasn't panicking anymore. He then started laughing, and crying from laughing to hard.

"Aw man you really got me worried there, but are you crazy?" Andrew asked, and I looked at him like he was the one crazy.

"I'm serious, I saw her today." I said, but I saw him laugh more.

"Aw man you must be crazy." Andrew said, I just looked at him, and left the tree house. I drove back home, and looked at the time. It was 5:30 so I had only fifteen minutes to get ready. So I hurried and put on a white button up shirt, and black pants. It was 5:40, so I left the house, and went to Nicole's house. I had time to get a rose, so I knocked on the door. She answered the door, and gave her the rose.

"Wow thank you for the rose." Nicole said, and we linked arms to my car. I drove to the best restraint here, and when we got here. I saw Nicole's eyes widen, and I looked at her confused.

"Tim this is like the most expensive restraint in Beverly Hills." Nicole said surprised, and I got out of the car. I opened the car door for Nicole.

"Tim we can go somewhere less expensive." Nicole said, but I didn't listen.

"Well you should let me spoil you." I said, I saw Nicole smile, and I escorted her in the restraint. When the lady escorted us to our seat I saw the two people I never wanted to see either. I saw there heads turn around, and they came over with there eyes fuming.

"SCAM!" Clover yelled, and it looked like she had fire in her eyes.

"Uh what do you want?" I asked annoyed there ruining my date with Nicole.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON SAMMY?" Alex asked, and I looked at Nicole. Her eyes were widen, and I looked at Clover and Alex.

"Sam and I broke up." I lied, and I saw Clover and Alex's eye's widen.

"WERE IS SHE SCAM?" Clover yelled, and I was in a panic.

"I don't know." I said, but I knew exactly were she was.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?" Clover asked, and she grabbed my collar of my shirt.

"Because before she ran away we broke up." I lied, but It was a good thing I was a good liar. I looked at Nicole, and she looked annoyed.

"I'm on a date here." Nicole interrupted, then I saw Alex and Clover's faces tear up.

"I'm sorry we ruined your date but we miss our best friend." Alex said, and I they both left. We sat down, and I looked at Nicole.

"So who is Sam?" Nicole asked, and my palm's started to get sweaty.

"An old girlfriend." I said, and Nicole giggled.

"I know that I could tell, but what happened?" Nicole asked, why is she now getting in my personal life.

"Uh she ran away because she wanted to explore the world and have a new life." I lied but she believed me.

"I'm sorry." She said, but I just put I hand up.

"Hey it's ok it's was the past now we can work on the future." I said smiling, and she smiled. After a while I took Nicole home, and I got home. I took off my pants and shirt which left me in my boxers, and went to bed.

"Hi Timmy." I heard Sam said, and I jumped out of my bed.

"WHOA WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled, and I saw her glare at me.

"I can always get that soap again." Sam said, and I pulled off the covers off her.

"Get out of my bed it's creepy." I said, and she smirked.

"But we always shared your bed." Sam said, and I glared at her.

"That was the past, now leave me alone." I snapped, and she got out of my bed.

"Why are you doing this to me now?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Wow your little miss obsessive." I said, and she glared at me.

"And your little mister life ruined person." Sam said, and I just looked at her with a cooked eyebrow.

"I didn't know what to say ok." Sam defended herself, and I just laughed.

"You will get your revenge." Sam said, and vanished.

"FINALLY!" I yelled, and went back to sleep. I drifted into a slumber.

**Dream**

I was a little ten year old boy walking down the hall of my house, and I hear screaming.

"HE IS ARE SON!" I heard my mom scream at my dad, and I'm looking in the door creek.

"HE'S A WORTHLESS SON, HE WILL END UP NOT A SUCCESSFUL MAN." My dad yelled, and I felt tears tinker down my eyes.

"DAN HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU SHOULD LOVE HIM REGARDLESS!" My mom screamed, and I looked at my mom.

"IT'S EITHER ME OR THAT WORTHLESS TRASH!" My dad yelled, and I waited for my mom to answer.

"I PICK MY SON YOU PRICK." My mom yelled, and I saw my dad hit mom. I started to cry, and I saw him killing her. I ran to my room with tears in my eyes. Fifteen minutes later I hear the front door open, and the car door open. I tried to sleep but couldn't, so I had to get out of here. When I left my room, I saw my mom dead with blood all over her delicate body. Tears were coming down, but I had to leave. I ran out the door, and ran somewhere anywhere. I walked down the streets cold and helpless.

I wake up from the dream sweaty, and tears coming down my eye's a little. So I get up and get ready for the day, and I hear my phone vibrate. I look at the text message, and it was from Nicole asking if I wanted to go on another date. I replied saying that I would cook her dinner over at my house, and watch some movies. She texted back that she would love to. I walk to the kitchen, and I open the fridge. I get some egg's out, and made scrambled eggs. After I ate my breakfast peacefully, I put the dishes in my dishwasher. After that I go to my computer, and write a little more of the chapter. I decided to go visit an old friend of mine. I get in the car, and go to Jerry's house. I knock on the door, and Jerry answers the door.

"What are you doing here?" Jerry snapped, and glared. I just looked at him with a pleading look.

"I want to talk to you and Johnny." I said, and I saw Jerry's face brighten a little, but now a whole lot.

"Fine." He said, and let me in. I sat on his couch, and Jerry called Johnny down.

"Jonathan, Tim Scam's here to talk to us." I heard Jerry say, and they both sat down.

"So what do you need?" Johnny asked coldly, and I looked at both of them.

"I know I messed up, and I wanted to apologize." I said, but they both looked at me in disbelief.

"Tim we were best friends, and you never apologize." Johnny said, and I looked at him.

"Johnny I made a mistake I want to be friends with you still, and work for WHOOP again." I said, and they both looked at me surprised.

"Why did you leave me to go with the poplars?" Johnny asked, and I looked at him again with a sad look.

"It was a mistake, and Andrew did stuff that will always mark me." I said, and Johnny looked at me like I have his sympathy.

"Tim have you seen Samantha?" Jerry asked, and I looked at him I was in panic, but I couldn't, wouldn't show it.

"My old girlfriend she ran away to see the world and I don't know." I lied, and Johnny was starring at me weirdly, but Jerry sighed and I saw a tear go down his eye.

"Jerry how do you know Sam?" I asked, and he looked at me with tears still in his eyes.

"She works at WHOOP…. Well used to." Jerry said, and I looked at him surprised.

"What about her friends did they?" I asked, and Jerry nodded.

"Wow." was all I could say, before Jerry went to the kitchen.

"You know he thought of Samantha as a daughter, and I thought of her as a….. never mind bout that." Johnny said, and I looked at him confused and I wanted to know.

"What do you think of her?" I asked, and I saw tears in his eyes.

"I loved her, and I wanted to be with her. But she was with you, and all I could do was watch. Then out of the blew she runs away, I don't believe that." Johnny says, and I look at him sad he would have never hurt her like I did.

"Johnny I didn't know." I said truly, and he looked at me with tears coming down more.

"Tim I want to know what really happened to her." Johnny asked, and I looked at him in my panic mode again. I tried my best not to show it, but I could tell he saw the panic.

"We cant do it here." I said, and he looked at me, and then gave me a nod. We got in my car, and we went to my house. We sat on my couch, and I saw Sam pop up in the corner of my house. But I saw that Johnny didn't notice Sam, so we sat down.

"Ok you really want to know what happened to Sam?" I asked, and he looked at me like I was stupid.

"Nah I just came down here for no reason at all, OF COUSE I WANNA KNOW!" Johnny said sarcastically, I glared at him for a moment but It faded.

"Sam's dead." I said slowly, and I saw his eyes widen. He was frozen for a moment, then he was yelling curse words.

"HOW DID SHE DIE TIM!" Johnny asked crying and screaming at the same time, I looked over in the corner. I saw that Sam had tears in her eyes, and was glaring at me.

"I cant tell you." I said, and I looked at Sam she was looking at me like I was a discussing freak.

"Why not Tim I need to know so I can have my dad find the bastard that did this." Johnny said, and I looked at him and I was panicking.

"You deserve this Tim." Sam said coming out of the dark corner, and I look at Johnny confused that he cant see Sam.

"He cant see me Timmy only I can control the people that can see me." Sam said, and my eye's widened.

"Tim what's wrong?" Johnny asked putting a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around.

"Nothing I don't know how Sam died, and I feel really bad." I said, and I look at Johnny, and he looks at me with the pain in his eyes.

"I understand Tim I want to find the bastard to." Johnny said, and then he looked at his watch.

"I have to go, see you Tim." Johnny said giving me a man hug. I turn around and look at the time 6:50. My eye's widen Nicole was suppose to be here any MINUTE. So I hurry and get some egg's out and made scrambled eggs, and pancakes. I heard a knock on the door, and I see Nicole.

"Hey Nicole." I said giving her a hug.

"Hey Timmy." I turned stiff, and she hugged back. We got to the table, and she looked at the food discussed.

"You don't like pancakes and eggs?" I asked, and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"YOU CAN GET FAT EATING THIS!" She yelled at me, and I got surprised that she would have a flaw like how fat she could get.

"You know what we just wont eat then." I said but I had a pitch of madness in my voice.

"AW THANK YOU!" She said, and walked to the couch. I then saw the couch knock over, and I wanted to laugh but couldn't in this situation.

"TIMMY HELP ME….. NOW!" Nicole screamed, and I walked over there and I helped her up.

"Your couch is alive it moved by itself." Nicole said, and I saw Sam laughing her butt off.

"Nah." I said joking with her, and she glared at me. She walked closer to me, and whispered something in my ear. My eye's widened, and I backed away from her.

"NO WAY!" I yelled, and she walked again to me. Then the last thing I saw was a egg being cracked over her head.

"EWWW TIMMY HELP ME CLEAN UP!" Nicole screamed, and I just walked to the counter and got my plate of food, and ate ignoring her.

"TIMMY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Nicole screamed, and I continued to eat my breakfast for dinner.

"TIMOTHY SCAM HELP ME RIGHT NOW OR WERE OVER!" Nicole screamed, but I ignored her. I heard a big UUUGG and she walked out of the house. I saw Sam vanish, and after fifteen minutes I finished my dinner. Then I see Sam come back up with a lot of pictures of me and her.

"You kept them." Sam said with tears in her eyes, and I walked over to her. Before I could say anything Johnny comes in with his eye's widened.

"S…..Sam?" Johnny questioned, and walked slowly over to Sam and I.

"Johnny it's been awhile." Sam said with tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Johnny asked, and he looked at me with not believing she's here right now. For a moment I saw Sam, and she looked at me.

"It was an accident Anthony was drunk and Tim and I were in the backseat of his car, and I died in the car accident." Sam said, and I saw fire in Johnny's eyes even though they were watery.

"Tim were going to Anthony's." Johnny said, and we left the house. Once we got to Anthony's Johnny and I walked in, and he was drunk.

"YOU JACK!" Johnny said, and shoved him.

"Whoa man calm down." Anthony said, and I walked in the middle of both of them.

"You know what all you calm down!" We all heard Sam say, and we turned are heads. I saw Anthony's eye's widen.

"S…. slut?" Anthony asked, and Johnny glared at him.

"You better run before I kill you all." Sam's anger raised up.

"GO NOW FAR AWAY!" Sam screamed, but I just looked at her with confusion.

"IF YOU DON'T GO FAR AWAY I'LL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!" Sam threatened, after that we left the house. Once we got in Anthony's car, I looked at Anthony.

"I think I should drive." I said, but Anthony looked at me evil so I just let him drive. After an hour I started drifting into a slumber.

**Flashback/dream**

I was walking down the hall's to find Sam, and there I found her. I walked over to her, and I saw she dropped her books so I helped her.

"Hey I think you dropped your books." I said, and gave her, her books.

"Uh thanks." Sam said blushing, and that's just were I want her.

"So what's your name cutie?" I asked, and she was even more red.

"Sam and I'm not really a cutie." Sam said, and I looked at her pretending that I'm serious.

"Oh you were serious I'm sorry." Sam said, and I gave her a warm smile.

"No problem so would you like to go out sometime?" I asked her, and she looked at me in shock.

"You would want to go out with a girl like me?" Sam asked, and I laughed.

"That's the whole point of asking you out?" I said, and she blushed.

"Well then I'll go out with you." Sam said, and I smirked.

"So I'll meet you after school?" I asked, and we looked deeply into another's eyes.

"Of course see you later Tim." Sam said, and ran to her two best friends. I walked over to Mandy, and smirked.

"This bet's going to be easy." I said, while Anthony was right by me patting my back.

"Man it will be easy using that little slut." Anthony said, and I smirked.

"So it's settled I pay for your trip to New York if you make Sam fall in love with you." Mandy said in her annoying voice.

"It will be a piece of cake." I said, and then Anthony and I walked off. After the rest of the day at school, I met up with Sam.

"Hey ready to go?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Heck yes." Sam said, and I smiled at how cute she was I got to admit. We walked to my car, and we drove to the park. We were walking by the ducks getting to know another. Then out of nowhere she tackled me to the ground. She started running away, but I got to my feet, and started chasing her. I caught up to her, and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. I spun her around while she was giggling. We got on the swings, and she was bragging how she was going higher than me. So we had a contest to see who would go higher… she won. It was dark, and I walked her home.

"Thank you for tonight." Sam said smiling, but truthfully she made me smile, and I haven't done that for awhile.

"I would like to take you out again." I said, and I saw a sparkle in her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"After a day like that I would love to." Sam said, and I smiled.

"I would like to take you to a formal dance." I said, and she smiled.

"Ok well I got to go inside." She said, and I hugged her. I drove down the streets, and found someone to beat up. I got out of the car, and beat up the old man. I took his money, and drove home to have a nice sleep.

When I heard my alarm clock went off I got out of bed, and got ready for school. Once I finished getting ready I went to school to find Sam with Johnny, and I get jealous. I walk up to them, and I see Sam light up.

"Hey Tim." Sam said smiling, and Johnny glaring.

"Johnny this is Tim." Sam said, and Johnny was glaring.

"I know him he's a jerk." Johnny said coldly, and I glare at him because he might ruin my plan.

"Johnny are you ok want to talk to me?" Sam asked, but I saw Johnny grin evilly.

"Oh no but want to go out to night?" Johnny asked, and Sam's eye's widen.

"I'm sorry Johnny I'm already going out with Tim." Sam said, and I smiled proud. Then I saw Johnny storm away, and I was Sam look at me weird.

"What?" I asked, and she sighed.

"I don't know what his problem is." Sam said, and I gave her a hug.

"It's probably nothing, so you excited for our date?" I asked, and she smacked my arm.

"That's a stupid question you know of course…not." Sam said, and I looked down of sadness.

"JUST KIDDING." Sam said, and I looked at her relieved.

"You scared the crap out of me." I said, and she started laughing.

"Wow I got a big boy scared." Sam said, and I playfully glared at her.

"Ya so." I pouted, and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Wow you pouting that's a girls job to do." Sam said, and I chuckled.

"No I'm serious." Sam said, and I was still laughing.

"Ok well see you later." Sam said, and hugged me. Then I saw Mandy and Anthony walk up to me.

"YA MAN your going to win this." Anthony said, and I ignored him and walked away to class.

After school of ignoring Mandy and Anthony I went up to Sam, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey handsome." Sam said looking up at me, and I laugh.

"So I'm picking you up at seven ok." I said, and she smiles.

"Ok see you then." Sam said, walking off. I drive to my house and go shopping for a tux, and after I found the perfect one. I looked at the time, it was time to go get Sam. I drove over to her house, and I knock on the door. I saw Clover answer the door, and when she saw me she squealed, and yelled that I was here. I walk in and Sam walk's down the stairs, and I was ready to go anywhere with her, and do anything with her. I think you know what I mean by that. Her hair was in a bun, and her bangs weren't pulled back they were hanging on the right side of her face, but didn't cover her eyes. Her dress was a forest green strapless, and spread out at the waist line. She looked absolutely beautiful. I gave her a purple rose, and she looked at me weird.

"Purple?" Sam asked, and I look at her and gave her a warm smile.

"It means love at first sight." I said, and a beautiful smile from Sam. We got in the car, and drove to the dance. We walked in, and we sat down. Then I heard a slow dance come one, and some guy asked Sam to dance. But I told that guy off, there was another song came on. So I got up, and asked Sam to dance. We got on the dance floor and swayed to the music.

_It's amazing, how you can speak right to my heart _

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may, I can never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing _

I feel Sam rest her head on my shoulder, and I feel a warm smile on my face.

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eye's saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hands saying you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd_

_Old mister Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hands say's you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

I feel my head rest on Sam's head, and I hold her tighter.

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me _

_There's a truth in your eye's saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hands say's you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

After the song was over we let go and went outside by the fountain. Right there I knew that I loved her, but before I tell her I need to stop the bet. After Sam and I were walking in silence I heard Sam sigh.

"Tim I have an confession." Sam said looking at me straight in the eye.

"Yes?" I asked looking at her eyes the whole time.

"I've liked you ever since I was a freshman." Sam admitted, and my eye's widen.

"Really because I think I might be falling in love with you." I admitted without realizing it.

"Really?" Sam asked, and I stopped panicking and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Yes really." I said, and I caressed her cheek. Then I brought her face closer, and kissed her. Of course she kissed back, and I felt sparks fly all over in me. Then I deepened the kiss, and she gladly accepted. After that we needed air, and I grabbed both the sides of her face. Then I just admired how beautiful she was, I let go. We got in the car, and I drove her home. I walked her to her door, and gave her a peak on her lips. I walked off to my car, and drove home and went to sleep. The next morning was the best Saturday, for the first time I woke up with I smile on my face. I grabbed my phone, and called Sam.

"Hello?" Sam asked sleepily, and I thought it was cute.

"Good morning sweetheart, want to come over?" I asked.

"Sure I'll be over in just my pj's will that be ok?" Sam asked, and I was happy I don't care what she wares as long as I get to see her.

"Of course I'll make us breakfast." I said.

"Ok see you later." Sam said, and I felt a smile on my face. But then I got a call from sweet Sam, and I answered.

"Uh Tim?" Sam asked embarrassed, and I laughed.

"Ya?" I asked.

"I don't know where you live." Sam said, and I was kicking myself for being an idiot.

"Oh well I guess I'm going to have to steal you now." I said.

"You wouldn't dare." Sam said joking.

"Yep be right there." I said, and got my car keys. I drove to Sam's house, and knocked on the door. I saw Sam open the door, and come with me.

"I thought you where going to steal me?" Sam asked.

"You cant steal someone if there willing to come." I said, and I heard Sam laugh. We got in the car, and went to my house. Sam and I walked in, and we cooked food together. We sat down, and ate our breakfast. Than we put the dishes in my dishwasher, and then we watched a movie. I have a feeling this relationship will last for a long time.

**One Month Later**

Sam and I are walking down the park hand and hand, and Anthony comes over.

"Hey man." Anthony says to me, and I say hi back.

"So how are you and that girl?" Anthony asks, and I glare.

"She has a name." I say coldly, and Anthony walks off.

"Why dose he hate me?" Sam asks, and I turn around to look at my beautiful girlfriend.

"I don't know but I came here to tell you that I'm fully in love with you do you love me?" I ask, and I get I smack in the arm by Sam.

"Ow I'm guessing that's a no?" I ask, and Sam look's at me like I'm crazy.

"YOU FREAK OF COURSE I LOVE YOU." Sam says, and jumps at me. She kisses me and of course I kiss back.

"Will you go to prom with me tomorrow?" I ask, and she nods and hug's me. Then I hear her crying so I let go, and look at her in the eye's.

"What's wrong?" I ask, and she look's away.

"Sammy what's wrong?" I ask, and she hug's me.

"I love you and I don't ever want to lose you." Sam say's, and I hug her tighter.

"I will always love you, and that will never change. I will love you forever and always." I say, and Sam hugs me. When I walk Sam home she give's me a kiss goodbye, and I walk over to Mandy and Anthony.

"Mandy I'm not going to do this bet anymore." I say, and Anthony's eye's widen.

"ARE YOU NUT'S NO TIM'S STILL IN." Anthony said, and I glare at him.

"No count me out ok goodbye." I say, and Anthony yells at me that I'll regret it, but truly I regret having that gold digger as a friend.

**Prom Night**

As I look at Sam come down she has her hair in a side pony tail, and her dress is pink lacy. Then Clover was with Blaine, and Alex was with Johnny. So we were all set we drove to prom, and Sam was looking worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and she looked at me.

"Something doesn't feel right." Sam said, and I look at her worried.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked with fear overcoming in my eyes.

"No no no oh gosh no it's just a gut feeling. You know what it's probably nothing let's have a good night." Sam says, I look at her one more time before we walk in. We started dancing, but after we got tired I walked to the bathroom. After I did my business I couldn't find Sam, I looked all over. I saw Clover, and walked over to her.

"Have you seen Sam?" I asked, and Clover stopped dancing with Blaine.

"Oh ya she was last with Anthony they went outside." Clover said, and my eye's widened. I ran outside, and I saw Anthony in his car with Sam. I get in the backseat with Sam, and look at her Anthony drugged her.

"YOU BASTARD YOU DRUGED HER." I yelled, and I look at Anthony he's drunk. Then I saw he started driving, and an hour later I see Sam wake up.

"SAM your up." I said hugging her close, and she is a little dizzy at first but it now up.

"Why did your friend drug me?" I hear Sam ask, but then I hear Anthony talk.

"OH YOU DIDN'T TELL HER DIDN'T YOU TIM?" Anthony yelled, and then I see Sam look at me confused.

"What's he talking about?" I hear Sam ask, and I go in a panic mode.

"Nothing." I say and, I hear Anthony laugh.

"That's a bunch of bull shiz if you don't tell her I will." I heard Anthony say, and my eye's widened.

"Please tell me." Sam asked, but I couldn't tell her it broke my heart.

"Uh Slut you where a bet if he got you to fall in love with him we get 100 bucks." Anthony said, and I saw Sam and tears were coming down her eyes.

"You used me, what you said was a lie?" Sam asked weakly.

"No Sam what I said wasn't a lie." I said, but Sam was glaring at me.

"I don't believe you I was like a toy to you." Sam said, but I heard a scream from Anthony, and Sam and I looked forward and before I knew it went black.

At first it was blurry but then my vision was coming back and we fell off a big hill, and to a lake. I heard Anthony moan of pain, but I heard nothing from Sam. I looked around and I found her lying on a rock. I run over to her, and her head was bleeding. I start crying for the first time in a while, and I see Anthony come over.

"We need to burry her." Anthony said, and my eye's widen.

"NO!" I snap, and I see Anthony look at me glaring. After a while I gave in we made a hole, and put her in. We started putting mud on her.

"TIM!" I heard Sam say, but I thought It was imagination. But little did I know she was really alive. Anthony and I finished burring her, and I started crying my eyes out.

"You did the right thing." Anthony said, how come it didn't feel like the right thing though. After that I never forgave myself that night.

**End of dream/flashback**

I woke up to the sound of screaming, and I look around and see another car hit us. A couple hours I heard people crying, but I ended up seeing black instead of the world.

**Sam's Point Of view**

I look at the man that was now dead because of me, and I start crying.

"This wasn't suppose to happen." I said crying, and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and I see Tim in front of me as a ghost.

"Are we even?" Tim asked, and I laughed still crying. I grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, and this was the sweetest revenge.

**Johnny's Point Of View**

I knew it was to late to save Tim he was already dead. I heard Anthony moan in pain.

"Johnny help me." He said weekly, and I glare at him.

"You killed the two people I ever loved, help yourself." I said walking off hold the to people I love in my heart.

**I FINISHED FINALLY IT TOOK ME FIVE HOURS TO WRITE! I really hope you like it I worked hard.**

**Dedicated to my best friend's death, and Cresenta's Lark for finishing her exams and is always there for me**

**I decided to write it in a different font so I hope I don't confuse you.**


End file.
